Containers of this nature are known where the side walls are either connected to the base of the container by way of joint hinges which are allocated at intervals across the circumference of the base or by way of one-piece integral hinges. In this way, after the container has been used, the side walls can be folded inwards towards the base, so that the empty container requires a minimum of space for the return journey and the storage. Compared with joint hinges, the integral hinges have the advantage that they can be easily cleaned and are also simple to manufacture. The joint hinges have the advantage that the side wails can be removed from the base, thus, unlike the one-piece integral hinge, enabling an exchange in the event of damage.